Prank Week
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Toon City High starts hosting their annual prank week; the students use every skill they have to out prank the rival school South Toon City high while Duncan develops a caffeine addiction. Meanwhile; Scrooge wages his own prank week against a rival mall and his McDuck Mall employees take part of it.
1. That Time of Year Again

Outside Toon City High; Meek and Rock were walking towards the entrance.

"Look, I'm just saying that if that Globby guy was such a terrible thief at first, then he could have gotten better overtime." said Meek.

"I find that hard to believe." said Rock.

The two entered the building, but saw a water balloon flying towards them and moved out of the way before it hit the door and exploded, covering covering it in yellow paint.

"SORRY!" yelled a voice.

Rock became shocked.

"What was that all about?" said Rock.

Duncan and Sonic who were both carrying a cooler full of water balloons appeared.

"It's that time again." said Sonic.

Meek became shocked.

"You don't mean." said Meek.

Duncan smirked.

"Oh yes." said Duncan.

"PRANK WEEK!" Sonic, Duncan, and Meek yelled at once.

Rock became confused.

"Prank week?" said Rock.

Meek smiled and turned to Rock.

"Prank week is our annual week where we prank one of our rival schools." said Meek.

"Everyone in the school is involved, students, teachers, principals." said Duncan.

Gary Chalmers appeared as well.

"Even the superintendent." said Chalmers.

Then a smoke explosion happened behind Chalmers, leaving his back covered in green dust.

"SKINNERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" yelled Chalmers.

He walked off.

"Any who, we wage an all out prank war with our rival school South Toon City High." said Duncan, "It's very awesome."

"Still don't get it." said Rock.

"You'll get it when you see for your self in these perfectly timed flashbacks." said Sonic.

 **Flashback**

At another high school that looked like Casper High; a ton of students were in an auditorium listening to someone talk.

Little did they know that Mike, Zoey, and Cameron were bringing a black panther to the entrance.

"Now just stay there big guy, stay there and do nothing." said Zoey.

The three snuck away before Cameron pulled out a slingshot and fired a pebble at the panthers balls.

The panther roared and ran into the auditorium where tons of screams were heard.

The three friends high fived each other.

Later; Marco and Randy were trying to shove Fang the Mutated Shark into a locker.

But the shark didn't want to go in.

"Come on, get in there." said Marco.

Fang shook his head.

"Just do it, this is for prank week." said Randy.

Fang still shook his head.

Randy then pulled out a picture of Scott and showed it to Fang.

"Not even since this is the locker of your mortal enemy?" said Randy.

Fang smirked and closed the door before Randy and Marco walked off.

Then Scott appeared.

"Thank goodness for that transfer I got. At least I won't have to deal with Fang again." said Scott.

He opened up the same locker and saw Fang growling at him.

Scott is shocked.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!?" yelled Scott.

Fang then ate Scott.

Later; a man walked into an office, only to see a turquoise Ford Fiesta was inside of it, shocking him.

"WHY THE HELL IS MY CAR IN MY OFFICE!?" yelled the male.

He then grumbled.

"ALSO WHY IS IT TURQUOISE ITS SUPPOSED TO BE PINK!" He shouted.

Duncan and Meek who each had paint and tools in their hands high fived each other.

Later; tons of students and teachers were in a gym looking at the same guy whose car was in his office.

"Now everyone, this prank week against Toon City High will be very civilized, so no explosions, no bodily functions, and no-"The man said before a bunch of ladders crashed through the roof and the entire Sonic Underground dressed up like SWAT agents appeared with guns in hands, "SWAT agents?"

"This is a raid. You're all under arrest." said Sonic.

Everyone screamed before running off.

The entire band took off their SWAT outfits before laughing.

The principal is mad.

 **End Flashbacks**

"Wow, no wonder everyone in the school like doing that every year." said Rock.

Meek nodded.

"Yeah, it's awesome." said Meek.

Sonic then ran off with some water balloons before returning.

"I paint water ballooned the other principal's pink car." said Sonic.

Meek nodded.

"Nice." said Meek.

"I know." said Sonic.

"WHY IS MY CAR COVERED IN WALT DISNEY'S VOMIT!?" yelled a voice.

Sonic snickers.

"I'm good." said Sonic.

"I'll say." Said a Voice.

Sonic saw Gwen.

"Yep, if anyone at South Toon City High thinks that they'll try to out due us this year, they're mistaken." said Sonic, "Besides, Mike's got something planned for this week."

With Mike; he was in the men's locker room looking at a reflection of himself with fake eyelashes and red lipstick on.

"I am Svetlana, I'm a foreign exchange student, transferring here as part of my country's foreign exchange student program to see how athletic everyone in your school is." Mike said using his Svetlana voice.

He chuckled.

"You still got it." Mike said in his own voice.

He walked to a door and knocked on it before some knocking was heard.

He exited the door to see Cameron and Zoey were waiting on the other side.

"Wish me luck posing as someone else." said Mike.

He then left the school.

"If only." said Zoey.

On the roof of South Toon City High; Owen was sitting down on an air vent eating loads of burritos.

"Oh yeah, this is good." said Owen.

He then became confused.

"What am I doing here again?" said Owen.

Randy appeared with some Taco Bell bags.

"It's prank week between our school and this school." said Randy.

Owen became shocked.

"It's that time again?" said Owen, "Sweet."

He then ate all the food.

Randy sighed.

"This better be worth it." said Randy.

Owen let out a huge fart.

"CHEMICAL WARFARE, TIME TO PANIC AND GET OUT!" someone yelled inside the building.

Owen laughed.

"Good one." said Randy.

"I know." said Owen.

Tons of screams were heard and a ton of people ran out of the building as a fire alarm went off.

Owen and Randy laughed more.

"Worth it." said Owen.

Mike still in his Svetlana disguise appeared and saw everything before chuckling.

"Nice." He said.

"Hello cutie." A Voice said.

Mike became shocked and gulped.

He turned to see Scott looking at him.

"New here?" said Scott.

"Yah, from Brasil." Mike said in his Svetlana voice.

Scott smirked.

"Yeah?" said Scott.

He became confused.

"Wait, you look familiar." said Scott.

Mike gulped.

"Are you related to Courtney?" He asked.

"No." said Mike.

"Didn't think so." said Scott.

"Are you that supermodel and SuperGirl at the same time?" asked Scott.

"Yeah lets go with that." said Mike.

Scott did some thinking.

"Alright." said Scott.

On another side of South Toon City High; Ben placed a huge crate full of mice down on the ground before opening it.

"Alright little guys, scatter inside the building." said Ben.

He then laughed evilly.

"This'll be awesome." said Ben.

The mice then ran into the building.

Tons of screaming sounds were heard.

"THERE ARE MICE IN THE BUILDING, TIME TO PANIC AND GET OUT AGAIN!" yelled a voice.

Everyone screamed.

Ben laughed evilly again.

Everyone fled the building again.

Ben heard a vibrating sound and picked up his phone to see a text from Mike saying 'Can you not release a bunch of mice into the school Ben? I was putting my elaborate prank into affect.'

Ben gulped.

He then texted back 'Sorry'.

A text with a middle finger appeared.

Ben shook his head.

"Mature, and he's supposed to be the friendly personality that wasn't erased." said Ben.

He then saw a punchy face emoji on it.

He became confused.

"Why send that?" said Ben.

Then a hand appeared from the phone which then punched him in the face.


	2. Scrooge's Plan

In Scrooge's Money Bin; the duck was swimming in his safe.

He chuckled.

"I love swimming in me money." He said.

Then a present fell in the bin which he noticed.

"Huh?" said Scrooge.

He grabbed the present and opened it up, only for a custard pie to be thrown at his face.

The duck growled.

"Jerk." said Scrooge.

Later; he entered the McDuck Mall.

The Robo Apes saw him.

"Morning sir." said a Robo Ape.

"It's going to be one of those days." said Scrooge.

The Robo Ape followed him and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Don't ask." said Scrooge.

Mr Krabs and his son Eli came by and waved to Scrooge.

Scrooge waved back.

Scrooge sighed.

"Those guys did it again." said Scrooge.

Eli became shocked.

"You mean the workers from the mall that just opened up?" said Eli.

Scrooge became confused.

"Pardon?" said Scrooge.

"Some new mall opened up last week, they've been pulling pranks on their competitors ever since opening up." said Eli.

Scrooge is mad.

"Take me there." He said.

Later; the two appeared at a mall that was shaped like a pie.

"A pie shaped mall?" asked Scrooge.

"Yeah I don't get that either." said Eli.

The two entered the building.

They looked around.

"Huh, some place." said Scrooge.

"Yeah." said Eli.

There were many stores and a Giant Lemon shaped stand.

Scrooge approached the stand and knocked on it.

"Hello?" said Scrooge.

The lemon opened up and tons of smoke came out of it.

Scrooge and Eli coughed as Jude Lizowski appeared from the lemon and fanned the smoke away before coughing a bit.

"Sup dude?" said Jude.

Scrooge became shocked.

"What were you doing in there?" said Scrooge.

"I was on break." said Jude.

"Okay." said Eli.

He walked over to a table and sat down.

"Smells like you were hot boxing." said Scrooge.

"I wasn't." said Jude.

"What're you 16?" said Scrooge.

"18." said Jude.

Scrooge is confused.

"Seriously?" said Scrooge.

Jude nodded.

"Yeah dude." said Jude, "Now what can I do for you?"

"Nothing Jude Dude." said Scrooge.

"Got it." said Jude.

He then closed the lemon.

Scrooge shook his head.

He then laughed.

"Hey Jude and Dude that rhymes." said Scrooge.

"Yeah I noticed." said Eli.

Unknown to them someone was watching.

The person then pulled out a rubber steak and tossed it in front of Scrooge's feet without him or Eli noticing.

He then smirked.

"Easy peasy." said the person.

Scrooge then stepped on the steak and a squeaking sound was heard.

The duck became confused and looked down.

"A rubber steak?" said Scrooge.

He then became mad.

"The nerve of such people." said Scrooge.

Later; he and Eli were back in the McDuck Mall.

"WHOEVER OWNS THAT MALL WILL PAY!" He shouted.

"Start a prank war with that mall." said a voice.

Scrooge turned to a table to see Ray at a table using an iPad before turning the screen to Scrooge, revealing that Rayman was Skyping with Sonic, Luna, Jackie, and Bobby.

"Pardon?" said Scrooge.

Ray smirked.

"Yeah, start a prank war with the other mall." said Ray.

"You should totally do that." said Sonic.

"I agree." said Luna.

"And why should I?" said Scrooge.

"Because here in Toon City High, we have an annual prank week where we prank South Toon City High all week long." said Bobby.

Scrooge nodded.

"Okay." said Scrooge.

He then smirked.

"I'll do just that." said Scrooge.

He walked off.

Sonic's group who was still on the iPad became confused.

"Are, are we now part of both plots to this fic?" said Jackie.

"I think so." said Sonic.


	3. Duncan's Latest Prank

Back at Toon City High; Duncan was carrying some type of bomb.

"One time stink bomb loaded with bad sewage for South Toon City High coming right up." said Duncan.

Skinner came by and saw this.

"That better not be for this school." said Skinner.

Duncan turned to the principal.

"No, it's for South Toon City High." said Duncan.

Skinner nodded.

"Okay." said Skinner.

Duncan walked off.

Sonic, Jackie, and Luna got into Sonic's car before the hedgehog started it up.

Sonic looked at Jackie.

"Definitely involved in the plot B of this fic." said Sonic.

"Of course." said Jackie.

Sonic then drove the car off.

With Duncan; he was on the roof of South Toon City High and setting up the bomb.

He smirked.

"This'll be awesome." said Duncan.

He then set the bomb to 13 hours before it started counting down.

He ran out and hid in a empty house.

"Wouldn't want to miss this thing going off in 13 hours." said Duncan.

Later; he was fast asleep.

He eventually woke up and looked at his watch and set it to stop watch setting to see that it was counting down from 9 hours.

Duncan groaned.

"Yeah, I want to be awake if I'm to see that bomb go off when all the students enter the school." said Duncan.

He looked around and saw a building labeled '24 Hour Coffee' and did some thinking.

Later; he had nine large cups of coffee and was drinking one of them.

"Must stay up." said Duncan.

He looked around and saw a TV.

He turned on the TV and started watching some Late Night programming.

"Oh good, still works." said Duncan.

He started flipping through the channels.

"What to watch, what to watch?" said Duncan.

Later; the sun rose and Duncan was still flipping through channels and drinking some more coffee.

He looked at his watch and saw that it was counting down from 15 minutes.

He smirked.

"Oh good, now I can resume looking at the school." said Duncan, "But first, I need to get some more coffee."

He ran off and returned with 18 cups of coffee and started drinking one of them.

"This is going to be awesome." said Duncan.

Tons of students then started appearing.

"Here we go." said Duncan.

The students then entered the building.

Suddenly; a bunch of green smoke emerged from the building and Duncan put a gas mask on.

"Sweet." said Duncan.

He finished up his recent cup of coffee and started drinking another.

"Damn, this stuff's good." said Duncan.

However screaming was heard.

"THAT GAS KILLED MY BROTHER AND HIS GIRLFRIEND!" A Female shouted.

But Duncan was still distracted with his coffee to even notice.

Later; he was in the Toon City High cafeteria shaking as Sonic, Jackie, and Luna were sitting at a table with him and looking at him confused.

"Dude, are you okay?" said Luna.

"Yeah, I'm okay, why wouldn't I be? I've been up all night watching every minute to see if my stink bomb for South Toon City High would go off and it did." Duncan said before falling asleep and waking up again, "Power nap, more coffee."

He drank some more coffee.

Sonic grabbed one coffee cup and drank a bit of it.

"Hmm, loaded with caffeine." said Sonic.

"Also looks like you killed two people." Said Luna

Duncan became shocked.

"I did? Awesome." said Duncan.

He drank more coffee.

"Need to get some more coffee and pull off tons of pranks on South Toon City High." said Duncan.

He stood up and walked off.

Everyone groaned.

"He shouldn't be drinking anymore coffee." said Jackie.

"Yeah that's fair, but will he listen?" said Sonic.

"No." said everyone.

Duncan came back with 39 pots of Coffee and gave his friends the middle finger.

"Need more coffee, so good." said Duncan.

He drank some more coffee.

Sonic's group just stood up and walked away.


	4. Latest Mall Prank

Back at the McDuck Mall; Spongebob and Rayman were creating a bear costume.

"This should be fun." said Ray.

Spongebob smirked.

"Of course it will be." said Spongebob.

The two finished up the costume.

"Finished." said Ray.

Squidward then appeared and put on the costume.

He groaned.

"Why do I have to do this?" He asked.

"Because your the tallest person in this entire mall we know." said Ray.

"What about that tall guy?" asked Squidward

Everyone saw a Tall Guy with a HUGE BUTT.

"What's with the big butt?" said Spongebob, "Is he compensating for something?"

"Maybe." said Ray.

Later; the same guy was in the bear costume.

"Alright big guy, now do your stuff." said Spongebob.

The guy then walked off as Sonic's group which now included Bobby appeared.

They saw the guy in the bear costume.

"Why was there some guy in a bear costume with a big ass?" said Bobby.

"Because Squidward is selfish." Said SpongeBob.

Everyone nodded.

"Right." said Sonic.

He then saw some fake dog poop and picked it up.

"I wonder." said Sonic.

Later; he and Bobby were in the other mall and stood next to the big lemon and opened it up before tons of smoke escaped from it.

The two coughed a bit before putting the fake poop in the lemon and closing it.

"I hope that guy goes to hell." Said Bobby.

The lemon then opened up and Jude was inside of it.

"I think you guys left your fake dog poop in this lemon." said Jude.

Sonic became confused.

"You look very familiar." said Sonic.

Jude glared at Sonic.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah. You were at Doofus Drake's home." said Sonic.

Jude just stared at Sonic.

"We were both lying down on skateboards." said Sonic.

Jude kept on staring at Sonic.

"You asked me to push you to the exit of the room we were in." said Sonic.

Jude was still confused.

Sonic sighed.

"I was being saved by two smoking hot babes." said Sonic.

Jude became shocked.

"Oh yeah, now I remember." said Jude.

 **Interview Gag: Jude**

"I remembered him all along. I just wanted him to mention the smoking hot babes." said Jude.

 **End Interview Gag**

Bobby became confused.

"What was that?" said Bobby.

"I don't know, I think that's going to become a reoccurring thing." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

"So, what brings you here?" said Jude.

"The owner of the McDuck Mall has declared a prank war on this mall." said Sonic.

"It wouldn't happen to be that duck with the top hat now would it?" said Jude.

Everyone became shocked and confused.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" said Bobby.

"I saw him yesterday." said Jude.

Sonic was shocked.

"What was he doing?" said Sonic.

"He was looking around." said Jude.

"Right." said Sonic.

He became suspicious.

"For what?" said Sonic.

"I don't know, I was on break." said Jude.

Sonic growled and punches Jude.

"Dude, that felt good." said Jude.

Sonic became confused.

 **Interview Gag**

"Is this guy crazy?" asked Sonic

 **End Interview Gag**

Sonic just walked off with Bobby.

"Come again soon." said Jude.

He then smiled.

"Such a nice guy." said Jude.

Ray then appeared with a U-Boat pushing something inside a crate.

"Sup dude?" said Jude.

"Not much dude. But you should get a job at the McDuck mall." said Ray.

Jude did some thinking as Ray left.

"Maybe I should get a job at the McDuck mall." said Jude.

Ray then appeared outside a girls bathroom and opened the door before also opening his crate.

"Alright Shere Khan, cause trouble." said Ray.

Shere Khan entered the girls bathroom before Ray walked away.

Some roaring sounds were heard followed by screams.

Back with Sonic and Bobby; the two were looking at a red Porsche on display.

"Well, it's got character." said Sonic.

Bobby nodded and Shawn and his girl Jasmine came by.

"Hey." said Shawn.

Sonic turned to the two.

"Shawn, Jasmine." said Sonic.

Jasmine nodded.

"G'day mate. What brings you here?" said Jasmine.

"Not much." said Sonic.

He started walking around the car.

"If only we had a key to this thing." said Bobby, "Then we can pull off a prank in this mall."

Shawn and Jasmine became confused.

"Prank?" said Shawn.

"It's a whole story." said Sonic.

He then saw a teenager named Jonsey in security clothing walking by and walked towards him before walking away without him noticing.

He was smirking mischievously before holding up some car keys.

"Let's ride." said Sonic.

Bobby chuckled as he and Sonic got into the car.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." said Shawn.

He and Jasmine walked away.

Sonic then started up the car and drove it out of the mall past Jonsey.

The teen became shocked.

"That ain't good." said Jonsey.

Then a security guard appeared next to Jonsey and he was mad.

"You're fired." said the guard.

Jonsey became mad.

"Fired, why?" said Jonsey.

"There's a car that's not on display." said the guard.

"How's that even on me?" said Jonsey.

The guard opened his mouth only to realize Jonsey was right.

"Alright, just show me the keys and we'll see how that goes." said the guard.

Jonsey started reaching into his pockets and became shocked.

"Uh oh." said Jonsey.

The Guard became shocked.

"You didn't lose it did you?" He asked.

"You probably did when you put them in The car." Said Jonsey

The Guard became shocked.

"You're still fired." said the guard, "I remember giving you the keys last."

Jonsey grumbled.

"Place stinks anyways." Jonsey said before walking off and taking off his outfit.

Then tons of camera flashes appeared.

"OH COME ON!" yelled Jonsey.


	5. The Extent of Mike's Prank

The next day; Owen and Ben were placing tons of food outside South Toon City High before running off.

Then a student appeared and saw a note before reading it.

"No hard feelings; Toon City High." the student read.

He then began eating everything as loads of other students and teachers appeared and joined in as well.

Owen and Ben who were watching everything behind a tree chuckled.

"Idiots." said Ben.

"Yeah, they don't even realize that they're eating sawdust and Styrofoam." said Owen.

Everyone resumed eating but stopped.

"Wait a minute." said one of the teachers.

The group started vomiting.

Owen and Ben fist bumped each other.

Later; Sonic and Randy were creating some type of formula in chemistry class.

Sonic laughed.

"This'll be a great formula." said Sonic.

"Yes it will." said Randy.

Sonic grabbed a tiny glass ball and put a funnel over it before Randy poured the formula into the ball.

Sonic then put some tape over the tiny hole in the ball.

"During lunch, we'll use this thing on South Toon City High." said Sonic.

He then laughed evilly.

Randy shook his head.

Later; the two were in the air vents of South Toon City High.

Sonic smirked.

"Here we go." said Sonic.

Randy then dropped the same ball into the school before it exploded, covering the entire building in blue cotton candy.

Sonic grabbed some of it and ate part of the piece before spitting it out.

"Yuck it's horrible." said Sonic.

He turned to Randy.

"You want some?" said Sonic.

"I think I'll just stick with a burrito." said Randy.

However Sonic force fed Randy the piece.

Randy groaned.

"Seriously?" asked Randy

Back at Toon City High; Duncan was drinking some more coffee.

"More coffee." said Duncan.

He drank some more coffee.

He laughed crazy.

"So good, so good, so good." said Duncan.

He drank another cup of coffee.

"Coffee, coffee, coffee." said Duncan.

He tried to drink another cup, but it was taken away from him by Courtney.

"Hey, I need that." said Duncan.

"Well I need you to stop drinking this coffee." said Courtney.

"More coffee, more coffee." said Duncan.

"Not anymore." said Courtney.

She grabbed every full coffee cup and walked off.

Duncan just pulled out a coffee mug and some Starbucks Instant Coffee and poured the powder and some sugar into the cup before filling it up with hot water and mixing it up.

"Must drink more coffee." said Duncan, "This stuff is so good."

But Courtney returned and took the mug away.

Duncan groaned.

"Cruel." said Duncan.

Courtney then kneed Duncan in the groin.

The juvie groaned in pain.

"It was funny the first time, now it's just domestic assault." said Duncan.

Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up." She said and gives him the middle finger.

Duncan stood up and left the school.

"He's obviously going to get some more coffee." Sonic who was at a table with Jackie, Luna, and Bobby said.

Courtney then became confused.

"How many of those has he drank so far?" said Courtney.

"We don't know." said Luna.

"About 58 cups." said Sonic.

Courtney is shocked.

"What, I keep count." said Sonic.

"Says the guy who is a crazy rat." Said Courtney.

Sonic just shook his head.

"I'm not going to get into that anymore. It has happened so many times that it's become very bland." said Sonic.

Courtney is mad.

"You were raised under water." She said.

"Don't care." said Sonic.

Courtney became confused.

"Your mother is ugly." said Courtney.

Sonic just stared at her.

"What, I ran out of insults." said Courtney.

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Gwen is ugly." She said.

"That why you tried to vote her off as the second to last in All Stars?" said Sonic.

Courtney groaned before walking off.

Sonic then pulled out a thing of gum.

"Bobby, some gum?" said Sonic.

"Oh sure." said Bobby.

He pulled a stick of gum out, only for some type of mouse trap like spring to slam on his thumb.

Bobby became shocked.

"That's the next prank well pull on South Toon City High. Leave some gum for one of those students and they'll be in for a surprise." said Sonic.

Later; Sonic was in South Toon City High and placed some of the mouse trap gum in a locker before walking away.

He smirked.

"This'll be awesome." said Sonic.

He then ran out of the school.

Scott then appeared at the locker before opening it up.

He saw the gum trap.

"Ooh, gum." said Scott.

He pulled the stick out, only for the trap to go off on him.

Outside the building; a very loud screaming sound was heard, breaking all the windows and causing lots of birds to fly off.

Sonic who was outside chuckled.

"He should be glad I didn't shove Fang in that locker." said Sonic.

He then laughed.

He walked out of the building and saw Mike still in his Svetlana disguise dragging some type of spartan mascot outfit outside the building.

"What gives Mike?" said Sonic.

Mike turned to Sonic and removed his cross dressing outfit.

"It was part of my prank, stay in the rival school for a while and then steal the school mascot." said Mike.

Sonic nodded.

"Nice one." said Sonic.

Mike then put on the costume.

"Well?" said Mike, "What do you think?"

"I think Zoey's better off with the real you." said Sonic.

The teen took off the helmet.

"This is the real me. An oddball who had loads of personalities." said Mike.

 **Interview Gag**

"That's how I got such a cool girl like Zoey by being myself; an oddball with a bad case of Multiple Personality Disorder." said Mike.

 **End Interview Gag**

Mike then put the helmet back on.

"See ya Sonic." He said.

He walked off.

"Alright, same to you." said Sonic.

He turned to the readers.

"Some guy." said Sonic.


	6. Last Mall Prank

At the McDuck Mall; the Eds were setting up some type of van.

"You sure this'll work Double D?" said Eddy.

Edd nodded.

"Of course." said Edd, "Leave this van outside for the boss of the, then when he or she starts it, the van will start going places on it's own very quickly."

"Right." said Eddy.

"I like fast moving vehicles." said Ed.

The Eds stopped working on the van.

"There, now how're we going to move this thing? We don't have drivers licenses." said Edd.

"I could help." said a voice.

The Eds turned to see Jude.

"And how can you help us out?" said Eddy.

Jude then pulled out his wallet before revealing his drivers license.

The Eds became shocked.

"They let you drive?" said Edd.

"I happen to be an amazing driver." said Jude.

"How amazing are you talking?" said Eddy.

Jude smirked.

"I've done some amazing Vin Diesel stuff." said Jude.

 **Interview Gag**

"I'm not convinced." said Eddy.

 **End Interview Gag**

The Eds looked around to see that the van and Jude were missing.

Everyone was confused.

"Hey, that guy just stole our van." said Eddy.

Edd noticed a piece of paper and picked it up to see a note that said 'I.O.U one van. P.S, I left the other mall and decided to get a job in this mall.'

"At least he's got manners." said Edd.

Eddy nodded.

"Yep." said Eddy.

With Jude; he parked the van outside the opposing mall and walked out of the van before placing a note on it that said 'Free van with keys inside for the boss' before walking off.

"This'll be cool." said Jude.

Back at the McDuck Mall; the Eds were sitting in the food court when they heard a beeping sound.

They looked at a radar and saw a flashing red dot.

"We've got contact." said Edd.

 **Interview Gag**

Eddy was in complete shock

"Wow, that actually worked. I cant believe I doubted Double D." said Eddy.

 **End Interview Gag**

Edd then pulled out a PS4 like controller.

"Now lets do this." said Edd.

He started moving the joy sticks around, making the van more around as well.

"This is awesome." said Ed.

Scrooge then appeared and saw everything.

 **Interview Gag**

Scrooge is in complete shock.

"I don't know if I should be impressed or disturbed by what I'm seeing." said Scrooge.

 **End Interview Gag**

"What in dismal blazes is going on?" said Scrooge.

"We're pulling a fast one on that rival mall manager." said Edd.

"Oh okay, have fun." said Scrooge.

He walked off.

 **Interview Gag**

Scrooge laughed.

"Normally I'd be against something like that, but I am having a prank war with that other mall, so I'll let it slide." said Scrooge.

Next is Jude.

"What am I doing here?" said Jude.

He did some thinking.

"I know I was doing something." said Jude, "I can't remember."

 **End Interview Gag**

Inside the van; the boss who was a very buff man was screaming in fear.

"I'M FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW!" the man yelled sounding like Chris Pratt.

The van continued driving around the city before stopping at an intersection.

Eddy became confused.

"Why'd you stop the van?" said Eddy.

"The van's at an intersection with a red light on, it's the law." said Edd.

Eddy nodded.

 **Interview Gag**

"Even I wouldn't do something like that even for a prank." Said Eddy

 **End Interview Gag**

The light turned green and Edd continued controlling the van.

Eddy laughed.

"Let me try." Said Eddy.

Edd smiled.

"I don't see why not." He said.

Eddy took the remote and did some tricks with the van.

"YAAAAAAA!" shouted the man.

Eddy then pushed the lever forward hard causing the van to crash into a random building and the van exploded.

The Eds became shocked.

"Oh god, we killed him." said Eddy.

Everyone turned to Eddy.

"What do you mean 'we'? You were the one driving." said Edd.

"But you were the one who created that remote." Said Eddy.

"I'm with Eddy." Said Ed.

"I might have created the device, but I'm a responsible driver even if I don't have a drivers license." said Edd.

Scrooge then appeared.

"I heard that the boss of the rival mall crashed into a building, care to explain?" said Scrooge.

Ed and Edd ran off, leaving Eddy.

"OH COME ON!" He shouted.

Scrooge smirked.

"Thanks a bunch with him dead I bought that mall and I'm making you Head if it." Said Scrooge.

Eddy became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Eddy.

Scrooge nodded.

"I'll take it." said Eddy.

But then Ridonculous Race finalist MacArthur tackled Eddy to the ground with a gun aimed at his head.

"FREEZE SCUMBAG!" the woman yelled, "You're under arrest for murder and conning people out of their life savings."

Eddy became shocked.

"What, who tipped the cops off?" said Eddy.

Jude who had his phone out looked at Eddy.

"It's my civic duty to report any committed crimes to law enforcement." said Jude.

MacArthur then dragged Eddy off.

Scrooge turned to Jude.

"You got any managing experience?" said Scrooge.


	7. Last Day of Prank Week

Friday night at Toon City High; a bunch of people were gathered inside the building partying.

Duncan was drinking tons of coffee.

"Coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee." Duncan said.

Sonic and Gwen were watching Duncan.

"How many of those cups of coffee has he drank?" said Gwen.

"About 97." said Sonic.

Duncan then started drinking another cup of coffee.

"Make that 98." said Sonic.

He drank 101 more.

"Make that 199." He said.

Duncan tried to drink another cup, but it was empty.

"Coffee, coffee." said Duncan.

He walked off.

He can back with 900 more.

Sonic became shocked.

"That ain't good." said Sonic.

With Mike; he was in the school still wearing the rival school's mascot outfit.

He smirked.

"Love this prank I did." said Mike.

However some one heard him.

"That was your prank on the rival school?" said a voice.

Mike turned to see Ben looking at him.

"Stay at the rival school for some time and take their mascot outfit?" said Ben.

Mike nodded.

"Nice, I wish I had thought of that." said Ben.

 **Interview Gag**

"That sucks, how come I didn't think of doing a stunt like that?" said Ben.

 **End Interview Gag**

Ben then grabbed a Mr Smoothie cup and started drinking the smoothie inside of it.

"Mmm." said Ben.

Mike then took off the costume as Zoey and Cameron appeared.

"Nice job with the best prank during Prank week." said Cameron.

"That was genius." said Zoey.

Mike chuckled.

"I know." said Mike.

He then saw Duncan drinking his cups of coffee.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Mike.

"Sheesh, he should probably take it easy on all that coffee. I'm amazed he hasn't died after consuming all that caffeine." said Mike.

Next is Duncan

"Coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee." Said Duncan.

Lastly was Cameron.

"Anyone who drinks just below one hundred cups of coffee would have died by now." said Cameron.

 **End Interview Gag**

Duncan continued drinking his cups of coffee.

"Coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee." Said Duncan.

He then finished up the last coffee he had and walked off.

"He'll probably die." said Mike.

Later; everyone minus Duncan was gathered in the auditorium.

Everyone smiled.

Skinner then walked on the stage.

"Thank you all for taking part in our annual prank week against South Toon City High." said Skinner.

Everyone cheered.

Skinner smiled.

"That rotten School will never get us." He said.

But then Sonic started smelling something.

"Did someone leave the oven on?" said Sonic.

Skinner did some thinking and became shocked.

"THERE'S A REAL FIRE, TIME TO PANIC AND GET OUT!" yelled Skinner.

Everyone screamed and ran to the doors, but couldn't get out.

"What the hell?" said Shawn, "Who's blocking the doors?"

Outside the auditorium; Scott had barred the doors and the building was on fire.

"That'll teach you to steal the school mascot." said Scott.

He walked out of the school.

At the teacher's lounge; Duncan opened up the door and saw a coffee maker with a bit of coffee and grabbed it.

"Coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee." said Duncan.

He drank all the coffee and everything started to slow down from his point of view.

He left the lounge and saw a fire and became shocked.

"Wow, who would do such a thing?" said Duncan.

He walked over to the auditorium and removed all the bars from the doors before opening them.

He became shocked.

"Wow." said Duncan.

He looked around and saw a cart before pushing it over to the doors.

"This should do." said Duncan.

He then walked over to Courtney who was frozen leaning backwards.

The juvie then smacked the CIT in the butt.

"Don't advertise what you don't want people knowing about." said Duncan.

He picked her up and set her on the cart.

He then walked to some bullies and smirked and kicked them in the groins.

"Suckers." said Duncan.

He then placed the bullies in the cart before pushing the cart out of the school.

He pulled everyone off the cart before taking it back into the school to do the same thing.

 **Interview Gag**

Duncan was speaking very quickly but stopped and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote stuff down on it before turning it to the camera to reveal it says 'What, I might as well save lots of people while on a caffeine rush that Sonic can't even see'.

 **End Interview Gag**

Duncan eventually had everyone out of the school before grabbing two fire extinguishers and using them to put the fire out.

He smirked and started spraying the fire out.

Outside the building; everyone became confused.

"What the hell just happened?" said Ben.

"I think we were saved by a black blur. But don't look at me, I'm just as confused as everyone else." said Sonic.

"I think someone pinched my butt." said Courtney.

Everyone saw Duncan walking towards the group while shaking.

He chuckled before passing out and falling on the floor.

"It's about time he crashes after all that caffeine." said Sonic.

However screaming sounds were heard and everyone saw the bullies groaning in pain.

"Wow." said Luna.

"Anyone want coffee?" said Knuckles.

Everyone glared at Knuckled and Courtney uses a fire tuck and sprays coffee at Knickles.

The echidna screamed in pain.

Everyone laughed.


	8. The Morning After Prank Week

The next day in Toon Manor; Sonic, Duncan, and Lynn were sleeping in their own beds.

Sonic woke up and yawned before looking at Duncan who was still sleeping.

The Juvie woke up groaning.

"Never again." said Duncan.

Sonic laughed.

"That's right, you shouldn't drink to much coffee." said Sonic.

Duncan got out of his bed.

"What the hell happened during this week?" said Duncan.

Sonic smirked.

"Toon City High's annual prank week." said Sonic.

"You don't say huh?" said Duncan.

Sonic nodded.

"Yep you drank a ton of coffee and became addicted to it."" said Lynn.

Duncan is shocked.

"WAIT WHAT!" He shouted.

"Yeah, you drank a thousand cups of coffee." said Sonic.

"How did I survive all of that?" said Duncan.

"No idea." said Sonic.

He climbed out of his bed and put on his shoes.

"Anyways, I'm going to get some coffee, you want some?" said Sonic.

Duncan's cheeks puffed up before he grabbed a garbage can and started vomiting.

"Oh well, more for me." said Sonic.

He walked into the closet before walking out with his neckerchief, gloves, and sports tape on and walked out of the room.

"No more coffee." said Duncan.

With Scrooge; he was swimming around in the Money Bin safe laughing.

"Best week ever." said Scrooge.

He climbed out of the safe and sat down at his desk.

"Oh yeah, got a new mall to make more money from, someone to run it, and I'm still very rich." said Scrooge.

He laughed some more.

"I didn't get rich by being stupid." said Scrooge.


End file.
